


Family

by railmedaddy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railmedaddy/pseuds/railmedaddy
Summary: Later that afternoon, lying in bed with his head resting on Patrick’s shoulder, David is admiring the way the sunlight glints off his wedding ring as his hand rests on his husband’s chest.Or, what we didn’t see in Happy Ending
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 180





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little post-wedding coda 💖
> 
> I’ve written and am posting this from my phone, so let’s just blame any typos on the fact that my autocorrect hates me.

He can hear their voices, somewhere to his right. Stevie, murmuring quietly, laughing. Alexis’ decidedly more shrill tones. Not quiet at all but giggling happily at whatever Stevie had said.

David tries to roll onto his back but finds Patrick curled up behind him, arm hooked over his chest. He pulls him in closer, tracing his fingers, the unfamiliar shape of Patrick’s wedding ring. His _husband’s_ wedding ring. He smiles softly as he feels Patrick nuzzling against his neck, tilts his head to give him more access. “Good morning husband” Patrick murmurs against his skin.

“Ew, David! Just because you married Button doesn’t mean you can do that when Stevie and I are right here!”  
“Fuck off Alexis! It’s too early and I’m not letting you ruin my just married vibes!”  
“Ugh! You need to get up anyway. Dad just came in and said they’re leaving in like 10 minutes and you’re still in your wedding clothes.”  
“Oh no David, how are you going to find time to do your skincare?” Stevie says in mock horror.

David flips her off and tries to pretend he is not in fact horrified that he had fallen asleep in his clothes, without completing his skincare routine, after the four of them had taken the party to their room, not wanting the day to end.

“How incorrect do you think it is for David to sleep in clothes he wore for a whole day - on a scale of moving the breath mints to where they lip balm should be to, I dunno, Roland buying all of the foot cream?” David bares his teeth at her.  
“Stevie,” Patrick tries not to smile but David can hear it in his voice.  
“Awww you’re so cute Button, looking out for him! But David …. woof”  
“Ignore them David, my husband looks very handsome in his wedding outfit” he says planting another quick kiss on David’s neck. “We’ll go see your parents off and then go home and get cleaned up.”  
“Fine” David huffs, rolling his eyes.

He clocks Stevie and Alexis sitting at the table, empty bottles of zhampagne in front of them. “Have you two been up all night?” His eyes narrowed.

Stevie shrugged, while Alexis tried her best to wink.

“Let’s get this over with then,” he says, running a hand through his hair before pulling on his boots.

***

After waving their parents off, Alexis pulls David into a fierce hug. He feels the wetness on his cheek and isn’t sure whether it’s from her tears or his own.

“David-“  
“No, don’t. I’m not doing this with you. Not now, not yet,” he steps back from her and shakes his arms and shoulders, physically trying to shake those feelings away. “You’ve checked your tickets, right? You’re sure you’ve got the right dates this time?”  
“Ugh! It was one time David!”  
“Actually, it was twice,” Stevie offered.  
“This is why I’m asking! I don’t want to have to drive you to the airport only to find out you’ve got the dates wrong. Again.”

If he secretly hopes she’s gotten the dates wrong again, well he isn’t telling anyone.

“I’ve checked! And I asked Patrick to double check.” David looks at his husband for confirmation.  
“Fine. I’ll see you later for dinner then? At Patrick’s apartment.”  
“Our apartment,” Patrick is quick to correct him.  
“Yes, I will see my favourite brother and you for dinner later David,” Alexis boops David as he tries to swat her hand away.

***

Later that afternoon, lying in bed with his head resting on Patrick’s shoulder, David is admiring the way the sunlight glints off his wedding ring as his hand rests on his husband’s chest.

He remembers the moment his mother had pronounced them _husbands,_ the hug Marcy had given him as she’d whispered “I’m so happy you’re officially family now, my sweet boy” in his ear. He remembers dancing, so much dancing, and laughter. Stolen moments with Patrick, Stevie on the lookout for interruptions. The speeches, the wonderful things Clint had said about how happy Patrick was, Stevie admitting publicly that she _loved him_ before declaring him a menace but no longer her problem. The way Patrick’s eyes had gotten so loud and fond when she’d said that. An acknowledgment that yes, they belonged to each other now. He remembers Alexis, so beautiful in her white dress that most definitely was a wedding gown, telling him that she loved him, before walking him down the aisle to his husband. And his mother in her ridiculous outfit that absolutely worked.

David takes a shuddering breath.

“You ok, David?”  
“Yep.” Another shuddering breath, eyes squeezed shut willing his tears away.  
“David,” he opens his eyes to find Patrick looking at him intently, then closes them again. Even now, sometimes those eyes were just too much to bear.  
“I’m ok, really, I promise … it’s just,” he opens his eyes again. “Everything is a lot. Somehow yesterday was perfect. Well almost, but it was. And then this morning was- I think- maybe…”

He waits for Patrick to say something but he was obviously doing that annoying thing he did, waiting for David to say what he needed to say, no matter how long it took.

“I’m going to miss them, my parents. And Alexis but don’t tell her I said that. She’s just been here, with me, for the last few years and it’s been nice not having to worry about her, having her close. Not wondering when I was going to get a call to send her another passport or pick her up from an embassy on the other side of the world. Not needing to have a go bag ready at all times.”Patrick didn’t mention that he knows that David still does keep a go bag ready at all times.

“It’s okay to miss your family, David. You know that, right?”  
“I don’t know that I’ve ever done that before, missed them. It’s different now.”  
“It’ll be okay, we can call and FaceTime and visit or they’ll come back to visit us. We’ll have a guest room, they can stay in our new house.”  
David’s lips quirked into a small smile at that.

“Patrick, I just remembered something,” he tried to sound serious, but was having trouble stopping his smile from taking over his face.  
“Mmm, what’s that?”  
“You’re my family now.”

David’s eyes were sparkling as they met Patrick’s. The grin that spread across his face in return threatening to make David’s heart burst into a million pieces. He kissed Patrick, hard, pouring his emotions into the kiss so that he didn’t burst.

“I do have a question for you though,” Patrick said breaking the kiss.

David raised an eyebrow.

“The last line of your vows, were you always going to say that or was that a late addition?”

David smirked as got out of bed and looked over his shoulder at Patrick, winking.

“You’ll never know.”


End file.
